crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Crysis multiplayer
For the Crysis 2 multiplayer, see Crysis 2 Multiplayer Crysis features a multiplayer very similar to Crysis Wars, the stand-alone multiplayer feature bought with Crysis Warhead, where the player plays against other Crysis owners on one of several maps. Every player uses a Nanosuit, either on the side of the USA or the KPA. There are two gameplay modes: Instant Action and Power struggle. Game Modes Instant Action The vastly less popular mode, players are pitted against other players with only a pistol. Various weapons can be found around the map which can be picked up and used against the enemy. Power Struggle In this mode, the 32 players chose what team they want to be on (USA or KPA), with a cap of 16 players per side; and then both teams are given the objective of completely destroying the others base. This, however can only be accomplished by capturing a "Prototype Factory" which is powered by three "Alien energy zones" where a Ceph ship/scout has crashed. The more energy zones you capture, the faster your factories energy increases, until the prototype factory is capable of creating TAC guns which the only infantry weapon that can destroy the enemy base. Other capturable points are: * Spawn zones: if captured players of the team who owns the zone can choose to respawn at that point, decreasing the time taken to get to an objective or redeploying forces if more people are needed. *Vehicle Factories: Creates vehicles (APCs, Tanks, etc.) that players can buy with prestige points (explained later). If the side also owns the prototype factory, singularity tanks and TAC tanks are producible, and the same sodehich are also capable of destroying the enemy base. *Port: creates speed boats and hover craft (that is capable of going on land as well as sea), that players can buy using prestige points. *Airport: Creates Assault Helicopters and VTOLS, that players can buy using Prestige Points. Once someone has purchased a Weapon of mass destruction (TAC gun, TAC tank, or Singularity tank), everyone is alerted to the fact by a nuclear symbol rather unsubtly flashing on the screen and a massive symbol (blue if they are on your side, red if they are the enemies) hovering over the nuker's head, whether they are in a vehicle or not. The symbol can be seen from anywhere. Once a base has been shot by two WMDs, the game is won to the side that just destroyed the base. If there is a time limit, the least damaged side wins, otherwise it is a draw. Nanosuit For balance issues, Crytek had to change the capabilities of the nanosuit for multiplayer. The most obvious difference to single player being that the US and the KPA suits are now, apart from visual differences, identical to each other. Other changes for multiplayer: *Sprinting in speed mode is only two thirds the speed of sprinting in single player. This is probably because sprinting takes up much less energy and the games designers were looking more for something to get you from cover to cover quickly rather than an all out sprint, ending up behind the enemy, as this would make enemies impossible to hit. *Speed mode uses a lot less energy up, letting players sprint for around 7 seconds instead of around 2. This is probably due to the much larger maps that are used in multiplayer and the necessity for users to get to their objectives (in power struggle) faster (although there are always vehicles in the HQ of each side in power struggle) *Jumping and punching in power mode uses 35 energy instead of 20 in single player. *Energy and health charges at a much slower rate than in single player, energy at about a third of the rate and health at half the rate. Weapons Crysis Multiplayer features all the weapons in single player and several more. Damage Although the actual math may be different in multiplayer, all the damage the player receives in multiplayer is the same as if he or she were a Korean in single player; as a single shotgun shot at close range (or medium if the shotgun is on "concentrated" mode) to a player who is not on armor mode; and, as armor mode effectively makes the player's energy a "second health bar," it takes two shots from the same weapon. Broadly speaking, most heavy weapons, like a mounted machine gun on a truck or VTOL, will kill a player before he or she can react, even in armor mode, just like single player. Maps Instant action Steel Mill: urban close range combat. Armada: US aircraft carrier, again close range. Outpost: medium range island warfare. Quarry: Quite open abandoned mine. Some large openings. Power struggle Shore: Sea side cost, lots of foliage for cover, except in sea and coast. US base is, notably, an air craft carrier, meaning it is rather difficult to get to undetected without swimming all the way underwater. Contains 4 spawn points and a vehicle factory Beach: Predominantly coastline map, with little in the way of cover compared to other maps, due to there being such a high percentage of sand and sea. Contains 5 spawn points, 2 vehicle factories and a port. Mesa: Very open map with fortresses dotted around a desert at key points. While there is no physical cover in the desert, players can lie down (and usually cloak) and usually go unseen, due to there being tall grassy bushes all over the place. Contains 3 spawn points and two vehicle factories. There is also an airport and a vehicle factory right next to each base. Refinery: open streets and urban warfare, large fights usually take place over the vehicle factory due to the overkill they create on narrow streets with no where to run. Contains 3 spawn points and a Vehicle factory. Plantation: jungle/plants create plenty of visual cover, with a dome around the prototype factory, making the intense fights there even worse de to the close quarters fighting. Contains two spawn points. Multiplayer The Windows PC versions of ''Crysis c''losed online multiplayer modes in 2014 as a result of the GameSpy server shutdown. Players have created an alternative, '''Openspy.net master emulator '''that works just like Gamespy.net old master server. All you need to play is in the link below. https://steamcommunity.com/app/17300/discussions/0/1694922345927055485/[[Category:Crysis]] Category:Multiplayer Category:Trivia